This is Why I Don't Drink
by Silver Witch
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Ginny and Harry work together to deal with a problem that arose after Ron and Hermione's wedding. Babies, evil Cho, and the Weasleys at their best. Complete.
1. Why I Don't Drink

Disclaimer.

This is not a fiction I planned on writing, but this morning I don't seem to be capable of writing anything else.

Chapter One: Why I Don't Drink.

            Harry Potter should have been a sensible young man at this point in his life.  He had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, he'd graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he'd even gone through Auror training and come out in the top few.  But he had never done something as foolish as this.  To be perfectly honest with himself, Harry was banking on the fact that Ginny was the younger sister of his best friend, and that she used to have a bit of a crush on him to get him out of the mess he never should have put himself in.

            He took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer to her small rented house on Station Rd outside of Taplow.  He didn't know why she wanted to live near the railway, but it wasn't his house.  He heard someone moving inside.

            "Just a minute!" Ginny called.

            Harry's stomach clenched.  He was so nervous about this meeting he'd skipped breakfast.  The door open as far as the chain would allow it to and the smell of freshly baked cinnamon buns wafted through.

            "Yes?" a girl of about ten asked him sharply.

            Nonplussed, Harry stood there silently gaping at the girl.

            "Anna!" he heard Ginny exclaim.  The door was shut and reopened, much wider this time.

            "Take these to your mother, Anna.  Since you've decided to be rude to my guest, I'm afraid you'll have to go home.  Run on now, you'll have time to make it for lunch since you're just down the road."

            The little girl took the cinnamon buns with a guilty expression and began trotting down the road.  Ginny watched for a moment before turning to Harry with a glowing smile.

            "She's a good girl, just a little spoiled."

            "Yeah," Harry grunted.  "I need to talk to you."

            Her glow faltered a bit, and then was replaced by amusement.

            "Come in, Harry.  I've actually been expecting you."

            They went inside and Ginny led the way to the kitchen.  Even though her house was meticulously neat, it had the same feel as the Burrow.  Mismatched, overstuffed chairs in the living room, dining room with a huge fireplace, bright fire burning merrily under a cauldron, the kitchen was slightly disheveled from the baking, but not as much as one would expect.

            "You've got a nice house, Gin."

            Ginny's beaming smile returned.  "Isn't it grand though?" she agreed happily.  "I was lucky to find a cheap, furnished house this close to Maidenhead and Windsor."

            "I think you're closer to Slough," Harry commented, sitting at the table.

            "But I like the names of the other two better," Ginny argued.  "Would you like some tea and a bun?"

            Soon they were both seated and Harry knew he'd have to get to the point eventually.

            "Ginny, about what happened…a couple weeks ago…"

            She snorted in a very indelicate way.  "Blimey, Harry!  Is that still bothering you?  I already forgot about that!"

            He blinked in surprised.  "What?"

            Ginny smiled in a friendly, explanatory way.  "Ron and Hermione's wedding?  We were both feeling a bit lonely, and we did something that wouldn't have happened had we been sober.  That's why I don't drink, you know."

            "But," he began, "I should have known better, you are the little sister of my best mate!  Not to mention a friend of mine.  I should have taken advantage of you like that."

            The youngest in the Weasley family laughed aloud.  "Taken advantage of me?  Harry, _I kissed you_!"

            Harry blushed a deep red.  This wasn't quite going as he had pictured it.  He needed Ginny to say that she forgave him.  And Ginny was laughing at him.

            As her laughter faded, Ginny turned mirth-filled but serious eyes to his.

            "Harry, there's nothing for you to be ashamed of.  We made a mistake in drinking that muck, and we made a mistake in sleeping together.  But you don't need to ask for my forgiveness.  God can forgive us; you just need to forgive yourself.  I'm mournful and shameful for what I did, but I'm certainly not going to judge you!  I'll always be your friend, you don't have to feel embarrassed."

            He stared at her for a moment, wondering at how she got so smart.  Finally, he smiled.  It turned out a lot better than he expected.

            "Would you like to have lunch with me?" he asked.

            "I have an appointment to see a mediwitch at 11:30, but I could meet you at one."

            Harry looked concerned.  "Are you sick?"

            She smiled ruefully.  "I've got a touch of the flu.  Caught it a few days after the wedding and can't seem to shake it.  I just want to make sure it doesn't get anymore serious."

            "Oh," Harry nodded.  "Where at?"

            "In London.  We could eat at the Ivy.  I've been dying to eat there since I began at Hogwarts."

            "We can't eat there, you have to book like a month in advance!" he exclaimed.

            Ginny gave a wry grin.  "Of course you do…well, how about…"

            "Ravello," Harry suggested.  "Do you like Italian?"

            Ginny nodded.  "I'll meet you there at one."

            When one o'clock came around, it was Ginny's turn to be nervous.  She cursed herself repeatedly for brushing Harry off this morning, and now she was going to have to open the subject again.

            Flu.  She kicked herself mentally for the thirtieth time as she entered the restaurant.

            It didn't take long to be seated across from Harry and greet him warmly.  Ginny noted he looked much healthier than he had on her doorstep that morning, but she figured she could get him back to a sickly green in two sentences.

            _I am three weeks pregnant._

_            It's your baby._

            She groaned.

            "What's wrong, Ginny?" Harry asked.

            "Um, the food just all sounds so good."

            He grinned.  "Would you like some Champagne?"

            _The baby._  "No," she said, a little too quickly.  "I think we should stick to non-alcoholic drinks when we're together, don't you?"

            Harry's grin turned sheepish.  "You're probably right.  What would you like?"

            "Water, please," she said, reading food descriptions.

            Harry ordered two waters, and Ginny was content to let him do so.  She didn't want to talk to many strangers right now.  That mediwitch was a stranger, and look how that turned out.

            "Harry, would you order for me?  I'm feeling a bit shy today."

            "Sure, Ginny.  What would you like?"

            "Um, the vegetable soup and the noodles with basil sauce."

            Harry ordered her meal and stuffed mushrooms and a T-bone steak for himself.

            As they waited for their food, Harry looked at Ginny in concern.

            "Are you okay, Ginny?  What did the mediwitch say?"

            Ginny wasn't thinking.  She had stopped thinking.  Instead she was talking.

            "Oh nothing much.  Just that I'm exactly two weeks and six days pregnant with your baby."

            Harry was glad he wasn't holding anything, and Ginny stared at him, her mouth opened slightly in horror of what she had said.  _Now_ she was thinking.  She was thinking that she had just made a huge mistake.


	2. Caviar Dreams and a Spam Budget

Disclaimer:  My story, but not my characters!

A/N:  A quick reply to the first seven reviewers.

Tessa11:  Thanks, I will!

Sarahamanda:  I like your name.  As for what he'll say, you'll have to read and see.

Wilania:  Thank you for the thanks!  I don't think they would do this either, but if they did…

Genie FF03: Thank you for the compliment.  I don't know if Rowling's wizarding world believes in God, but I have to write what I know, and I have a personal relationship with God.  Basically, it's what _I_ would have said in her place.

Arios:  I'll try my best to update quickly; I can't get this story out of my head.

Kori Bischoff:  Thank you!  I hope you keep reading and reviewing!

Niki:  I realize the basis for this idea has been run over often, but mine will be slightly different, and sometimes a little hard to believe, for both Ginny and the reader!

On with the show!

Chapter Two:

Caviar Dreams and a Spam Budget

Ginny sat in her dining room staring moodily at the empty fireplace.  She and Harry had sat for hours at the restaurant discussing what was going to happen now.  Ginny told him that if she had to, she would say the baby was someone else's but she was going to keep it.  It was her blood after all.  She knew that she'd never be able to live with herself if she gave up a child that she helped create.

            Harry, of course, was dumbfounded.  She figured it would probably take him a few days to figure out what he wanted to do.  He knew she was going to keep the baby, and knowing Harry, he'd help with finances and such.  In her heart of hearts, Ginny wished he would sweep her up and declare his undying love for her.  But the reality was Harry wasn't interested in marrying the baby sister in the Weasley family.

            The only thing to do would be to marry her, Harry decided as he held a towel to his dripping face.  He'd been thinking for hours and this was the only logical solution.  Harry would offer her a marriage of convenience in order to salvage her reputation, and then later on, they could divorce amicably and just say that it didn't work out between them.  Divorce was better for Ginny's reputation than being pregnant when she wasn't even dating anyone.  They could tell everyone the baby was early.

            Harry was convinced it was the simplest, easiest way to cover up what had really happened, and the best option available for them.  Now, if he could just convince Ginny.

            Ginny was deep in thought when the doorbell rang.  She assumed it was Anna, the daughter of her only non-muggle neighbor.  Anna often came over to the little house to hear stories of Hogwarts and when Ginny went to school.  Anna's mother had gone to school in the United States, and had only come to live in England when she was married.  Anna's father had gone to Durmstrang and was very adamant that his daughter should go to Hogwarts.

            She went to answer the door only to find Harry standing there, very disheveled.

            "Harry, you look awful."

            He gave her a sardonic look.  "Thanks, you're looking lovely as well."

            Ginny shook her head.  "Sorry, Harry.  I'm a little distracted at the moment.  Won't you come in?"

            She led him to the kitchen, wishing she were feeling more light-hearted, as she had yesterday when a similar scene had played out.

            "What brings you here so soon?" she asked as she put on the water for tea.  "I actually expected it would be a few days before I heard from you."

            "I won't run away from my responsibilities," Harry bit out.

            "I wasn't implying that you would," she replied calmly.  Ginny knew what she was going to do.  Maybe it wasn't going to be easy, especially telling her mother, but she would get by,

            "I've been thinking about this since yesterday," Harry explained in the same fashion as though he were reading from a script.  "I believe the only logical thing to do would be for us to get married."

            Ginny had been getting out the tea things and dropped a green teacup on the floor.  Harry was on his feet in an instant, but Ginny waved him back.

            "I'll get it, Harry.  Sit down," she instructed as she turned to the broom hanging on the wall in the corner.  "Of all the things you could have said, I was not expecting that sentence."

            She swept up the pieces of cup and fetched another green one from the cabinet.  As she prepared two cups of tea, Harry watched in silence until she was sitting at the table with him.

            Ginny looked into his eyes, there confirming the fearful quality she'd heard in his voice.

            "Are you frightened of me, Harry?"

            Harry looked up at Ginny in alarm.  Frightened?  Yes, he was frightened.  He'd never been in a situation half so volatile in all the years he had tried to escape Voldemort's wrath.

            Ginny shook her head sadly.  "I'm not going to destroy you, Harry.  I'm not planning on running to the paper and telling the world that I was knocked up by The-Boy-Who-Lived.  I'm not going to call my brothers over to beat you half to death.  I'm not even going to yell.  I don't want to make you suffer.  I just wanted you to know what I plan on doing."

            He was amazed.  He hadn't even been aware that he was afraid of all that, but when Ginny was talking, everything rang true.  But he still stuck by his suggestion.

            "I mean it, Gin.  I think the best option is for us to get married.  Later on, we can separate, but if we're married for a while, no one will think your reputation is anything than what it is."

            "Human?" she queried in an amused tone.  "Harry, we made a mistake, but you don't have to rearrange your whole life because of it.  I would have preferred to be married before having a child, but apparently it's not in the cards for me.  I am really okay with it."

            Harry shook his head.  She wasn't handling it the way he had planned.  "This is really bad luck, is all."

            Ginny laughed.  "Theirs is no such thing as luck, Harry.  Everything is the result of a choice.  I'd like to have been married, but I'm not.  I'd like a million galleons, I've got about ten until next week.  There are lots of things I'd like.  I've got Caviar Dreams, but I've only got a Spam budget."

            "You could afford Caviar Reality if you were Mrs. Potter."

            Ginny gaped at Harry.  He was really serious!  She considered it for a moment.  No.  She couldn't do that to Harry or herself.  She wanted to marry once, for love, and be married for a lifetime.  She didn't want to be a "convenient" wife.  She wanted to be someone's true love!

            "Harry, I can't…"

            He took her hands in his, and Ginny's breath caught.  This was wrong, all wrong; but it felt right.  She said a quick prayer that she would know what she should say, what answer Harry needed to hear.

            "Ginny, I know you deserve so much, and I won't be the reason anyone thinks for a moment that you are less than wonderful.  Say you'll marry me.  We'll elope, and your family will be upset that we didn't tell them, but we'll throw a huge party afterward.  You can buy a house that suits your fondness.  You can furnish it however you want.  Get everything just the way you want it for our child, and I'll stay as long as you like, and when you've had enough of me, I'll leave you to your house."

            "Oh, Harry.  I don't know…"

            Harry hadn't planned the next part.  Ginny knew he hadn't.  He slid out of his seat, onto one knee on the floor.  He would say for years afterward that he didn't know why he did it.  Only that it felt as though someone had given him a gentle push in that direction.  Suddenly, he was kneeling at Ginny's feet, still holding her trembling hand, and he knew he had to make her say yes.

            "Please, Ginny.  I will make you happy if it takes everything I have.  Let me do this.  Marry me."

            It was probably the most romantic proposal for a marriage of convenience that Ginny had ever heard.  In her mind, her rationale was screaming, raging at her to think things through more clearly.  But then, Ginny was never one to think things through completely.  She followed her instincts and her heart, and that was how she'd gotten here.

            That was why she said, "I will marry you."


	3. What Do Mean You're Married?

You know it's not mine.

Reviewer replies!

Nutsaboutremus:  I will, and you should be pleased to know that Remus will be in this chapter.

Burgosdamasco:  Of course I'm trying to convert you!  I'm trying to convert everyone to Ginny and Harry!

Kori Bischoff:  I'm glad you're so sure about them falling in love.  Could you explain it to them?

Rachelfan5000:  I'm so very flattered!

Angel:  I will, and thanks!

Evil Muhahahaha:  Thank you kindly.

Sarahamanda:  Read and see…

David M. Potter:  Thank you, I enjoy this story.

Pittsy:  It actually is the main plot to a romance story I have been writing, I just thought it would be fun to play with the Harry Potter gang in this situation.  Harry and Ginny are a trial to me, as are Ron and Hermione.  I outsmarted them this time though.  I started them together!

A/N:  I had to redo this story, and in doing so, I had to delete all twelve of my reviews.  But I replied to all of them in the story before I did it, so those of you who reviewed know I read your reviews and appreciated them very much!  Sorry about that.  You're welcome to review again!!

Chapter Three:

What Do You Mean You're Married?

            It took nearly three weeks for Harry and Ginny to wed, owing to the fact that they had to register and have the announcement posted.  Ginny was miserable.  She was nearly two months pregnant, so she wasn't sure if the nauseous feeling was due to the onset of morning sickness or the fear that her parents or brothers would see the announcement and object, or worse, demand to know what was going on.  She slowly packed up all her belongings, wary of buying a house near her parents.  She was already feeling heavy, she needed to ask her healer about when she would start showing, and also ask about the risk of a multiple birth.  There were twins in her family.

            Harry was always there.  They'd unconsciously begun avoiding her family until after they were wed.  The strain was beginning to show, and he looked increasingly worried.

            They were wed on December 8th, in the Register Office nearest Ginny's rented house.  It wasn't a terribly romantic day, and when they were told they could kiss, Harry merely pecked her cheek.  Tears welled in Ginny's eyes, but she told herself it was merely because of the hormones.

            The house they chose wasn't a small cottage, nor was it a mansion.  It was a large country home, six bedrooms and large rooms downstairs.  The witch who sold it to them said it had been in her family for six generations.  Ginny asked why she was willing to give up something that held that sort of familial tie, but the woman looked at her as though she were afraid to tell, muttered something about it being stolen from another family first, and that was the end of the conversation.  Ginny loved it because of the large, if overrun garden behind it.

            The healer, having been given the details of Ginny's pregnancy, had given her a charm to hide her size for a while, so that her family wouldn't guess her secret.  Harry and Ginny were in knots of fear when they went to the Burrow to inform Molly Weasley.

            Ginny knew the best chance they had was to explain to her mum that they were in love and wanted to wed before the boys had a chance to stop them.  The only time to guarantee finding Molly alone was in the middle of the day.  And that's how they ended up at the back door of the Burrow.

            "Mum?" Ginny called.

            The red-haired matron opened the door and ushered them inside.

            "Harry!  Ginny!   What brings you here?"

            "Well," Ginny said, "we've got a monstrous announcement, and we need your help."

            Molly got them each a cup of hot tea and a plate with warmed sandwiches.

            "How can I help?" she asked without hesitation.

            "Harry and I are married."

            Harry didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing for Molly's face to be so pale.  He was terrified that he would be lynched, but he knew it was the right way to take care of Ginny.  When the woman who was the closest he'd ever come to a mother turned her confused, saddened eyes to him, he wanted to hug her fiercely until she laughed.

            "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked in a small voice.  "Your father didn't get to give you away, and we didn't get to do your wedding.  I didn't even know you two were in love."

            Ginny glanced at Harry for support.  He tried to support her silently, because he didn't think it was good coming from him.

            "Mum, we wanted to be married as soon as possible in order to keep the boys from stopping it.  Harry has practically been in the family for years already, he doesn't need the third degree by my six older brothers.  We needed you on our side, Mum.  I'm only doing it this way so that I can be happy."

            Ginny's words touched Molly.  The only thing Molly had ever wanted was her children's happiness.  Even though she keenly felt her deep resentment for not being a part of Ginny's wedding, she smiled.

            "Of course I will help you."

            Harry was watching her closely and he leaned forward and put his hand on hers.

            "Mrs. Weasley, I want to give a party for Ginny, because we didn't do the big wedding.  I want to invite everyone from the family and our friends, and I need your help in planning it.  I want that, at least, to be something Ginny can have memories of.  Not to mention you and Mr. Weasley."

            Molly knew they were sorry, and that the party was probably a peace offering.  She softened to them and began to see their reasoning.  She nodded after a moment.

            "That's a good idea.  I'll get the boys to dismiss any ideas about torturing you, Harry, but it might be good if you don't tell anyone else, and let your father make they announcement at the party.  That way, Arthur and I will feel like we're more a part of this whole thing."

            "Mum!" Ginny cried.  "You _are_ part of this!  I want you and Daddy to be proud!"

            Molly nodded.  "Well, I won't lie, I _am_ disappointed.  But if anyone were to suddenly join our family without asking first, at least it's Harry."

            The night of the party, everything went beautifully.  Two weeks had past since they had informed Molly, and Ginny was able to stop hiding her morning sickness as much.  She was miserable the night of the party, but she was determined to enjoy it.  She hadn't told Harry that the healer had heard multiple heartbeats.  She'd tell him eventually, but he was doing well to keep one secret.  Ginny didn't want to test him with two secrets…or as the healer told her, possibly three.

            Remus Lupin hugged Ginny as Arthur called for everyone's attention.

            "I just wanted to announce that two weeks ago, my daughter did something that was totally unexpected.  Ginny was married by a justice of the peace.  I think what surprised her mother and myself the most was the person she married: Harry Potter!  While I realize this might have been a shock to most of you, I am now pleased to present my daughter and new son-in-law, Harry and Ginny Potter!"

            Ginny felt tears spring to her eyes at the sincerity Arthur showed.  Her rejoinder became hatred when Cho Chang, who had come as the date of Dean Thomas, leapt to her feet and wailed at Harry.

            "What do you mean you're married?"  Cho began crying loudly.  "I always thought you understood me Harry, and that someday we could be together."

            Harry stared at her in shock.  "What are you talking about Cho?  You've barely spoken to me since my fifth year!"

            "It was too painful!" she snapped.

            Harry floundered, and Ginny took pity on him.  She walked up to his side and took his hand.  The grateful look he shot her was nowhere near enough to balm the knife in her stomach left from Cho's words, but Ginny appreciated it.  With the sigh of a man who was infinitely tired, Harry shook his head.

            "I wouldn't change anything about my life, Cho.  You and I are never going to happen.  I am exactly where I want to be!  If anyone needs further proof: Ginny and I found out this morning that we're already being blessed with a family!  In roughly eight and a half months, we're going to be parents!"

            Ginny ducked her head.  Eight months/six months…that was roughly close.

            Everyone was suddenly surrounding them, hugging, laughing, crying.

Ginny cried when her father announced, "That's the same thing that happened to myself and Molly.  Bill decided to become a person as soon as he could.  Of course, we had to wait a bit to find out, none of these early tests they have now."

She wanted to accept all of the congratulations, but she desperately needed to go to the restroom.

While in there, Cho locked them in and stared at Ginny like she had stolen something of great value.

"How did a plain, boring thing like you bag him?  He's rich, famous, handsome, and one of the strongest wizards this world has ever seen.  You're poor, and probably not very good at pleasing him.  Just so you know, I _will_ get him away from you.  I will be the winner in this little contest."

As Cho unlocked the bathroom door and left, Ginny was left alone, sick, scared and humiliated.


	4. Just Breathe

Disclaimer: These are not my people…come one now…you knew that…

A/N:  And now…a word to our sponsors!

Dolphingirl79: Thanks.  79?  That wouldn't by chance be the year you were born, would it?  I sound crazy, but I'd really like to know.

Lourdes:  A stroke of genius?  Now I like the storyline too, but not that much!  Thank you so much for the tremendous compliments!  I just hope I don't let you down now.

Julia:  I don't really think Cho would be that nasty either, but then, someone has to be the bad guy now that Voldemort's dead.  Since I don't like Cho, she was elected!

GPotter:  Many thanks, at least six from each of Ginny's children.  Of course, I won't be telling anyone how many babies she's having until she's told Harry.  It just wouldn't be fair, you know?

Sarahamanda:  I can't just kick Cho out of the story! She's delusional! Where would she go?

Moonstone-Mystyk:  I hope I don't disappoint you too much in your waits; I can't post from home right now.

OfTheWest:  No, I never did specify, but then I never decided what she was having.  Just kidding!  I _do_ know what I want to happen, but sometimes the stories don't follow the path I put them on!

Jetmcn:  I'm working on more chapters!  I'm only human!  They say patience is a virtue, you know.

Kneh13:  Thank you!  And don't say poor Ginny just yet.  Just picture the youngest Weasley with the famous Weasley Temper mixed with the hormones of an angry pregnant woman.  Maybe we should think about saying, "Poor Cho!"

Jaquelyne: Cho can't get a clue yet!  When Ginny finally gets around to standing up for what she wants, I want her revenge to be well-deserved.

Morelliscupcake:  Thank you.  I've seen the movie, but I haven't read the whole book.  _Gone With The Wind was never my favorite story.  To be honest, I don't like Scarlet._

CleopatraK:  Thank you!  I will read your story and I'll review every chapter!

Lil H:  Now, you should know I can't answer your questions.  I'd be giving away the whole story!  I've only just thought out the details of this chapter!

Ayarwen:  I can't really control the chapter length; I just stop when it seems right.  And no, I don't have a Beta reader, I just write what feels right and then I go over it for spelling and grammar.  Why?  Do you think I need a Beta?

Chapter Four:

Just Breathe…

            Nearly five months had passed since Harry and Ginny had gotten married.  They barely spoke to each other in the house.  It was a lovely house.  Six bedrooms, two parlors, and one of the largest kitchens Ginny had ever seen in a house.  Harry had hired one of the best decorators around to finish out the house whichever way would make Ginny happy.

            All things considered, Ginny really couldn't complain much about Harry's treatment of her.  He had hired a housekeeper so that Ginny wouldn't feel as compelled to clean the house and hurt herself in the final stages of her pregnancy.  She had a cook, who let her play in the kitchen and taught her new recipes.  Harry had set up interviews with Witch-Sitters so that Ginny could find a good nanny.  He put her name on his vault at Gringotts, so that if she needed anything at all she would be guaranteed access to as much of his money as she wanted.  The only problem was, Harry was never there.

            Ginny had stopped hiding her stomach.  The mediwitch told her that it was rare to be as far along as she was with as many babies as she was carrying.  Ginny still hadn't mentioned to Harry that she was indeed carrying more than one baby, but how was she to tell him when he was never home?

            She stared at the nursery, the only room she hadn't let the decorator do.  As a matter of fact, no one had done the nursery.  It was completely empty.  White walls, bare floors, and no furniture.  She had fantasies about telling Harry about the babies and seeing him smile in complete elation.  Then they would go together and get everything needed for the nursery.  Harry would start spending more time at the house and soon, he and Ginny would be good friends and able to raise their children together.

            But that wasn't going to happen so long as Harry stayed at the office every night until nearly midnight and was up so often before dawn and headed back to work.  Ginny never thought that she would be jealous of the Division of Aurors, but it would appear that she was.  She would just have to tell Harry, when next she saw him.   She couldn't wait for a perfect moment anymore.

            Harry sighed as he apparated right into his bedroom.  He hadn't intended to get in Ginny's way as she prepared the house for the children.  At the advice of a friend, he tried to spend as much time away as he could.  He thought she looked large for her seventh month, but then, he wasn't even sure what month she was.  Ginny was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.  She had been doing marvelously well at the whole pregnancy and house building, and everything else she had taken care of.  He'd noticed that the nursery was empty, but he didn't ask questions.

            Part of him wanted Ginny to wait until he came home one day and then to tell him that they were having more than one baby, and that she not only wanted his help with them, but she needed him.  Harry shook his head and kicked off his shoes.  He was going to find Ginny and see if she would consent to having dinner with him.  Since his boss had instructed him to take off for at least three days with his wife, or he was going to find himself on a forced vacation with her until after his child had been born.

            With a wry grin, he opened his door and stepped into the hall.  Ginny might be fine without him, but she had him for at least three days.

            "Hey, Ginny?"

            Ginny gave a small startled jump.  What was Harry doing here at this time of the day?

            "I'm in here," she called back.

            Harry popped through the door and grinned.  Ginny's breath caught, she hadn't had a crush on Harry in years, but this felt startlingly similar.

            "What are you doing home so early?" she asked in surprise.

            "Oh, well," Harry faltered, his smile slipping a little.  "I don't mean to interrupt anything, but I'm instructed to spend time with my wife for three days.  I know you're probably busy, but if you can spare a few minutes for me…"

            Ginny giggled, "Harry, I'm not busy at all!  You've hired people to do everything for me.  The only thing left to do is the nursery, and before I do that, I need to talk to you."

            Harry nearly passed out.  Ginny was saying all the right things.

            "What did you want to talk about?"

            She bit her lip, and Harry fought the impulse to hug her.  He had never felt so protective of anyone, and he was sure it was because she was carrying his child.

            Ginny took a deep breath.  "Well, I'm not having a single baby."

            It came out in a rush of breath, and Harry blinked twice before it sank in.  She was obviously pregnant, so when she said she wasn't having a single baby, which had to mean she was having…

            "Twins?" he choked out.

            Ginny grimaced and shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as tightly as possible.  "No, triplets."

            Harry didn't blink, he didn't even breathe.  Triplets?  Was that possible?  There had only been the one time, just one time, and he had been drunk…no.  Giving himself a mental slap Harry swore silently.  It didn't matter that he had been drunk, and it didn't matter how many times people slept together.  It was equally possible every time a woman got pregnant for her to have multiple children.  Especially if there was a family history of multiple births, and there was in Ginny's family.  Besides, three babies.  Harry did want a large family, he had since he was ten and met Ron and his family and realized just what he'd lost when his own parents had been killed.

            "Harry," Ginny was murmuring.  "I'm so sorry, I meant to tell you.  I was just so scared that you wouldn't want three, and with you being gone so much…"

            "Not want them?" Harry echoed.  "Of course I want them.  I've wanted a large family ever since I met yours.  As, for me being gone, well, I was just trying to stay out of your way.  I was told that's what you wanted."

            "Who told you that?" she laughed.

            "Cho."

            Ginny stared at him in shock.  "_Cho?"_

            "I know she made a scene at our reception, but she's apologized and been trying to help me get ready for the baby…er… babies."

            She seethed with anger, but she couldn't let it show.  Cho wasn't trying to help Harry; she was trying to seduce him!  But she couldn't tell Harry that, could she?

            "I wish you hadn't listened, then," Ginny said quietly.  "I really needed you here.  I need your input for the nursery."

            _Stop, she chided herself.  _You're going to drive him back to the office and back to _her._

            "I wish you had told me, Gin," he said, taking her hands.  "I would have done anything you wanted.  I meant it when I said I wanted you to be happy."

            _He wants you to be happy because you're a nice kid, and he's best friends with your brother, and you're the mother of his children.  He is not now, nor will he ever be in love with you.  And who wants him to be?  When did I ever say I wanted Harry to be in love with me?  I'm certainly not in love with him._

            "So, tomorrow, you'll help me pick out some baby things for the nursery?"

            "Anything you want."

            Later, as Harry and Ginny sat beside a roaring green fire, discussing the few good times they had had in school, before the defeat of Voldemort, a chime echoed throughout the house.

            "What's that?" Harry asked.

            "That's the doorbell," Ginny answered, heaving herself to her feet.

            "I can get it," he offered.

            She shook her head.  "No, I need to move.  I'm getting so fat."

            "You're not fat!" he exclaimed.

            Laughing, Ginny managed a stately waddle toward the door.  She opened the door to find Cho Chang standing there with a twisted sneer on her face.

            "Ah, graceful as always.  May I ask why Harry is living in this little hovel and not in the mansion he and his status demands?" the statuesque Asian woman asked pointedly.

            "Harry and I like our house, Cho," Ginny replied weakly.  She really wasn't feeling up to dealing with Cho.  ""Is there a reason you've graced us with your presence?  I trust you don't want to talk to me, Harry's in here."

            "You are just huge," Cho observed.  "You know, high class women shouldn't get too large when they're pregnant."

            Ginny opened the door to the back parlor as Cho continued irritably.

            "And you!  Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were pregnant before your marriage, as large as you are."

            "Well," Harry's voice filled the room, "one might think that, if they weren't aware that Ginny's having triplets."

            Momentarily caught unaware, Cho glared at Ginny.

            "How nice," she growled.  "I guess you'll be an even bigger happier family!"

            Ginny closed her eyes.  "I'm going to bed.  I plan on spending all day shopping tomorrow, and hopefully, you'll still be going with me, Harry."

            Harry started to stop Ginny, but he looked at her tired face.  "I'll just see what's going on, and then I'll head to bed too."

            He was terribly confused.  Cho had never come to the house before.  Ginny was acting strangely.  Even he had been feeling strange when he was with her earlier, talking about the children.

            "What's going on, Cho?  Why'd you come by so late?"

            "Oh, Harry, I went by the ministry for our usual after dinner drink, and I was told that you were taking a few days with Ginny."

            Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the fire.  "_Finite Incantatem_. She is my wife, Cho.  It would look odd if I took off a few days to spend time with someone else."

            "I just wanted to make sure that everyone was okay.  If Ginny is having triplets, then she'd better be careful.  You know, they say that multiple births are prone to come early, especially if the mother exerts herself too much.  I'd start making doubly sure that Ginny doesn't do too much."

            Harry frowned with his back turned.  How would they explain it if the babies came earlier, but were farther along developmentally than they should be?  And how was he going to keep Ginny safe?


	5. We Weasleys are a Fertile Lot

Disclaimer:  Although I wish I were getting a fraction of the "Potter Fortune" for this story, I'm not.  If you'd like to make a donation to the "Save the Silver Witch Fund," please send all inquiries to mentalblock5@hotmail.com.  Thank you.  (LOL)

Chapter Five

We Weasleys Are a Fertile Lot

            By the time Harry awoke the next morning, Ginny was already downstairs doing some stretches that the mediwitch told her would help ease back pain.  Harry watched for a moment; noting that while there was nothing really graceful about her movements, something about the scene pulled very close to his heart.

            "What are you doing, Ginny?" he asked as he continued into the room.

            She glanced up, startled and Harry cursed himself for scaring her.

            "Just some exercise to ease my lower back."

            "Your back hurts?" he asked, frowning.  "Have you been doing too much?"

            She laughed.  "You've hired people to do all the work for me, I haven't been doing anything."

            "Then why would your back hurt?"

            Harry had never been around a pregnant woman before so he was very confused.  He hadn't even been around Ginny during her pregnancy.  When she gazed at him in gentle amusement, he saw for the first time the glow that accompanies bringing life into the world-the glow of peace.

            "I am carrying three people, Harry.  They get heavy at times, but I can't put them down."

            He should have known that.

            "What time did you want to leave?" he asked, not wanting to admit his mistake.

            Ginny thought.  "How long will it take you to get ready?"

            "What time is it?"

            "Half past nine."

            Harry gawked, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been asleep that long.

            "Close your mouth, Harry," Ginny giggled.  "We are not a codfish.  You needed the rest."

            "I can be ready by ten."

            By two, Ginny didn't know when she'd ever had so much fun.  She hadn't been out of the house for nearly two months, except for over to her Mum's for tea.  Harry had been perfect all day…well, almost perfect.  He'd swung over from avoiding her to hovering and treating her like a china doll.

            "I'm hungry," she announced.  "I would love ice cream."

            As they sat at Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor, Florean came out and greeted Harry.  He praised Ginny for marrying Harry and for having a baby wit him.  Ginny giggled at his enthusiasm, and he gave them free sundaes.  Ginny kicked off her shoes and propped her feet on an empty chair.

            "That feels good," she murmured.

            "You feeling okay?" Harry asked.

            She nodded, wiggling her toes.  "We Weasleys are great at pregnancy."

            Harry grinned, caught in the spirit of revelry.  "We Weasleys?"

            She nodded, taking a bite of her sundae.  "I am a Weasley, and we Weasleys are always sure about everything."

            Harry laughed and Ginny smiled mischievously.

            "You're a Potter now, Gin."

            She waved her hand imperiously.  "I was born Weasley, and we Weasleys never change completely."

            Even Ginny could not keep her face straight at that comment.  Fortunately, back up arrived for her in the shape of Fred and George.

            "Oy, you lot," George called as they approached.

            "We've just heard that you've been in Diagon Alley all day and haven't stopped in to see us once!" Fred complained.

            Harry turned and stood; offering a hand to the two who still considered him a silent partner in their shop.

            "We've been baby shopping," Ginny announced, not budging a speck from her comfortable position.  "Your store isn't the place one goes to furnish a nursery."  Both men pulled up seats and kissed their sister's cheek.

            "Ginny, you look great," George grinned.  "As smart as Katie when she had the twins last year."

            "Angelina is still in the sick stage with our newest," Fred offered.  "I know by now to just let her have her way for another month or so."

            Harry laughed.  "I thought you just let her have her way all the time."

            Fred grinned.  "We Weasleys know how to keep our women happy."

            Ginny and Harry burst out laughing.  Curious, Fred and George had to get the story, and then proceeded to expand on it.

            "We Weasleys are an intelligent lot."

            "We Weasleys are all attractive."

            "We Weasleys are quite talented too."

            "Ginny!" a familiar voice cried.  "Harry!"

            Hermione ran across the street toward them, Ron following close behind.

            "Wow!  I didn't know you'd be here today!" Hermione exclaimed.

            "You shouldn't run like that," a panting Ron offered when he stopped behind her.  "Hello, all."

            Ginny moved her feet, staring at Hermione strangely.  "Have a sit down, Hermione.  I have barely seen you since you became my sister.  What have you been doing today?"

            Harry helped Ron unload everything he was carrying and pulled up another seat.

            "We went to see Molly for a while…" Hermione began.  "She told us about the family."

            "Yeah, did you know that Percy and Penelope are having their fifth child?" Ron interjected.

            "And Bill and Fleur just had number three," Hermione continued.  "Now they're caught up with Fred and Angelina for the next three or four months."

            "Charlie's marrying Tonks, which is great since their oldest is four and the younger two are nearly a year old."

            "Not everybody gets married before they have children," Fred said.  "Just because the rest of us did…"

            "We Weasleys are a unique breed," George told him.  Fred, Ginny, and Harry laughed, requiring an explanation for Ron and Hermione.

            "We Weasleys are fertile lot, as well," Hermione grinned.  "Ron and I are having a baby."

            "So soon?  I thought you were going to wait a year," Harry said to Ron.

            Ginny grinned and reached for Hermione's hands.  "I knew it!"

            "We Weasleys wait for no one," Fred laughed.

            Suddenly Ginny's face registered a shock.  "Harry!"

            He was beside her in a heartbeat.  "What?"

            "Give me your hand," she breathed, placing it on her stomach.  "You haven't got to feel this yet."

            As Harry felt the kick of one of his children for the first time, he was dumbstruck.  He stood there, mouth open gazing at Ginny's stomach.

            "It moved.  One of them kicked!" he crowed.

            Everyone else fell silent.  It was then that Ginny realized she had told her mother how many children she was having and none of her siblings.

            "One of them?" Ron said slowly.

            Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

            "We're kind of having triplets," Harry murmured.

            "Why didn't you tell us!" they all cried at once.  For a moment, everyone spoke and it was pure bedlam.  Ginny just laughed.

            "Here now!  Quite you, and I'll let you feel them move," she offered.

            Four hands instantly reached for her distended belly and Harry had to move his hand over.  Ginny was irrationally pleased to note that he didn't remove it.

            As for Harry, he fought the urge to kiss his wife.  She was going to make a wonderful mother.  It was in her genes, apparently with everything else that's good in the world.  He chuckled lowly.

            "What's so funny, Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked curiously.

            "As Hermione said, we Weasleys are a fertile lot."

            Ginny grinned up at him and Harry just looked at her.  He wondered how anyone could be so lovely as the sun shone on her face and hair.  He stopped thinking then, as he leaned down and kissed her lightly.  A quick surge ran through him and Harry bit back the urge to groan.  Just then, everything in him wanted his marriage to be the real, forever kind of marriage.  And he wanted to spend a lot more time with his wife…alone.

Reviews!

Jaquelyne:            Thanks!  If they stopped and talked to one another, I'd be out of a story.  At least I gave you a temporary reprieve from Cho…very temporary.

Morelliscupcake:          You have no idea how much I get annoyed by Cho, that's why she wasn't in this chapter.  Although, other characters are going to be worse before the story is out.  I have a feeling people will even hate Harry and Ginny for a bit.

Arios:      That's how I planned it!  Thanks!

Lourdes:            I left her out of this chapter.  Had to focus on family for a bit.  Sorry it took so long to get back online.

InfiniteMoment:            Thanks, I try.

Sarahamanda:         Many thanks; I might remove Cho from the scene later.

GnomishKrunchies:          I love getting reviews from you; they're always so unique!

Duke20104:        Give them time.  Harry and Ginny have to deal with evil people in their own time.

Cricketlover:        Thanks!  Keep reading!

AnnaPotter376:            You know I can't tell you that.

OfTheWest:            How's that?

Faith456:            This happened next.  Still liking it?

Pittsy:       There is none so blind as he who will not see…and Harry won't see.

Draco-luver:       Sorry it took so long….

WAH:          I'm touched by your review.  God bless you.

Alfa:       Good idea about Harry…but he's very hardheaded and won't listen.  He's very confused (and confusing).

Froggyy1:            Thanks!  I hope you keep reading!

Crity2re:            This will be a unique story for me in that no one dies, I will at least tell you that.  I'm not going to say that no one will be utterly dejected and heartbroken…but that's how these things go.


	6. Back Off, Lady! This Dance is Mine

Disclaimer:  My cats are afraid of my parrot.

A/N:  My disclaimers rarely make sense anymore, because I don't see the point.  We all know nothing belongs to any of us who write on this site.  If it did belong to us, we wouldn't write here.  Just wanted to point that out.

Chapter Six

Back Off, Lady!  This Dance is Taken

            Ginny stared at her reflection in the mirror.  She was just huge.  Her babies were due any day now.  Harry was staying so annoyingly close to her, all she seemed to be able to do anymore is think.  He didn't want her walking far, or carrying anything, or standing too long, or stressing about anything.  She supposed it was sweet of him to be trying, but there was no middle ground.  He went from never there to never gone.

            "Ginny?  Where are you, hon?" Harry's voice drifted up the stairs.

            For a brief crazy moment, Ginny fought the urge to not answer and hide.

            "I'm in the babies' room."

            Seconds later he appeared at the door.

            "What are you doing?" he asked.

            "I didn't like the way it looked so I rearranged all the furniture," she snapped.

            Harry glanced around the room, causing Ginny to laugh bitterly.

            "Harry, I'm kidding.  I know better than that.  Honestly, I'm not trying to kill myself.  You don't have to watch over me that closely."

            "I don't want you to overexert yourself," Harry explained.

            Ginny forced herself to calm down and not scream at him.

            "Harry, you've hired people to do everything for me!  I haven't got to do anything for myself in a month!  How am I going to 'overexert' myself?"

            Harry looked at her as realization dawned.

            "I'm sorry.  You were used to doing everything for yourself and I kind of took that away, didn't I?"

            Ginny sank into the rocking chair.  "I don't even know why you thought you needed to."

            "Well, someone told me that multiple births could be premature, especially during the first pregnancy, if the mother does too much."

            Ginny rolled her eyes.  "So you took it to an extreme.  Who told you that?"

            "Cho said…"

            "Cho!" Ginny cried.  "Again it's Cho!  That woman is trying to ruin my life!"

            Harry looked taken aback.  "Ginny, I don't think…"

            "The night of our wedding party, she cornered me in the bathroom and told me that she would get you away from me and she'd be the winner in this little contest."

            Harry shook his head disbelievingly.  "She was upset that night, she knows we're happy."

            "That would be all fine and well," Ginny shouted, "if you hadn't married me because of the babies!"

            "Ginny."

            "When she came by the night you took off work, do you want to know what she said before you were even in the room?"

            "Ginny…" he warned.

            "She wanted to know why I forced you to live in this hovel, and not in the mansion you deserved."

            Ginny felt a small pop as she said this, and swore colorfully as her water broke.  Harry seemed to freeze.

            "Go call my mother, Harry.  Tell her to let everyone know.  I'm going downstairs."

            Harry stood there, gaping.

            "Now, Harry!"

            Then he was gone, running through the house like a madman.  Ginny moved slowly down to the living room, where just as she was going to sit, the familiar chime rang through the house.  Ginny went to the door to find the one person she could have cheerfully done without on the porch.  Out of weariness and spite, Ginny didn't open the door wide enough for her to come in.

            "What?" she snapped.

            Cho looked at her hatefully.  "Where's Harry?"

            "Busy."

            "We need him at the office, now."

            "Back off, lady.  This dance is mine."

            "What are you babbling about, you low bred baby mill?"

            Ginny was tired after her fight with Harry.  She was also cranky, not to mention her water broke.  That should explain why she did what she did next.  Of course, another explanation could just be that the woman on the porch had it coming.

            Ginny flung the door open.

            "I'm in labor, bitch!" she shouted, and then proceeded to punch Cho in the nose and knock her on her rear.

            "You disgusting, foul, trashy little…I'm bleeding!  I'll call you up on assault charges!"

            Ginny stepped back and went to shut the door.  "Go ahead," she sneered.  "Who are they going to believe?  The woman who everyone knows is trying to break up a marriage, or the brand new mother of three?"

            With that she shut the door and headed back to the sofa, just as the first contraction hit.  It wasn't so very bad.  But Ginny knew it would get a lot worse.

            Sixteen hours later, at St. Mungos, it was worse.  It was much, much worse.  Ginny was a screamer.  And a ranter.  She would send Harry away, claiming he didn't want her mother to be with her.  Then she'd cry for Harry.  She blamed him for all the pain and told him he never got to touch her again.  Once she told him that he couldn't even hold a door for her.  She'd apologize and cry and beg everyone she saw to just make it stop.

            Even when she sent him away, Harry never went farther than the door.  He was scared out of his mind.  Ginny, his wife was in terrible pain, and he had done that.  This was why he never drank after that night.  He would never drink again.  He promised Ginny that everything would be okay, that he would make everything okay.  He gave her ice chips and rubbed her back, and reminded her of her breathing, but inside he was falling apart.

            "Harry?" Ginny cried after sending him away.

            "I'm here, I'm right here," he soothed.

            "I'm sorry," she sobbed.

            "You didn't do anything," he insisted.

            She nodded.  "I punch Cho in the nose before we left the house.  She was mean and she wanted to take you away from me."

            Harry knew he'd have to explain things at the office, but for now it didn't matter.

            "It's okay.  I'm not going anywhere.  I'm going to stay with you."

            "Promise?" Ginny whimpered as another contraction began.

            "I promise," he said as it quickly intensified to the point she wasn't listening.  "I love you."

            Two more hours passed, before a mediwitch came and announced that Mr. And Mrs. Potter were the proud parents of two little boys and one little girl.  The waiting area, filled with Weasleys, erupted into cheers so loud that security had to shush them.  They were waiting for it, though.  The same thing happened every time a Weasley had a baby.

            Harry was sitting beside the bed where Ginny was resting.  He was still pondering over the words he had said in the delivery room.  He gazed at the three tiny people in the cradle next to the bed, and he knew he had spoken the truth.  He stood by his original agreement.  If Ginny wanted to leave, he wouldn't stop her.  If she asked him to leave, he wouldn't argue.  Somehow, somewhere along the strange path that he had traveled with his wife…he had fallen in love with Ginny Weasley Potter.

            As he pondered that truth, his little girl grabbed his forefinger as though she was congratulating him on finally seeing it.

Reviews

There aren't as many to answer this time.

Jaquelyne:            How about this one?  I had to punch her just once.  It was needed.

Lourdes:            We didn't have any Internet at our house for three months.  I'm sorry I didn't update, but I am now!

Sarahamanda:         I'm glad you liked it.  I tried to update as quickly as possible.

Aschowin:            Thank you.  Cho will get everything she needs to get…she got a little of it in this chapter.

Crity2re:            I exceeded your expectations?  Wow.  I just try to write was feels like it belongs.  Thanks for the compliment.

LaurelinElentari:            I'm flattered.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the others.

Read and Review Responsibly  (the REAL "three R's")


	7. Then I Won't Stop You

Disclaimer:  The babies are mine!  Everything else belongs to my favorite author!  I repeat…ALL the babies are mine!

A/N:  I just wanted to say that I'm so very flattered that everyone has responded so well to this story.  It just shocks me when I write something that people actually like.  Thank you so much for your reviews and the kind words.  You'll never know what they mean to me.

Chapter Seven

I Won't Stop You

            Ginny sat in the middle of her living room, Harry beside her waiting to see if she needed anything at all.  Her family poured in around them, welcoming the three tiny Potters into the family.

            Ginny gazed adoringly into the basinet.  The triplets cried when separated now, but she knew it wouldn't be long before they were demanding their own bedrooms.

            James Janus, the oldest by three minutes, had dark thick hair that Ginny had the sneaking suspicion would not be replaced, but stay and be just like Harry's.  JJ's identical twin, Sirius Taggart, was the youngest by three minutes, but distinguishable by the "X" pattern of freckles on the back of his right hand.  Right in the middle came Winifred Lily, whom everyone was calling Wren.  Wren had no hair at all, but that didn't bother anyone.  All three babies had bright aquamarine eyes, but Molly assured everyone they would deepen.

            Bill told them it wasn't fair, and that he had to get his kids one at a time.  George joked that Ginny just wanted to get attention for carrying the most babies, the first pregnancy, and having beautiful children.  Ginny agreed.

            The house was filled with love and laughter, and yet, Ginny wanted to cry.  She didn't know what was wrong with her.  This should be the happiest day of her life…but then, so should her wedding day.

            "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Harry asked quietly.

            A sob bubbled up in her throat, but Ginny stuffed it back down.  He was the perfect husband in front of people; did he have to break her heart with silly pet names?

            "I'm fine," she lied.  "Just a little tired still."

            Harry didn't really believe her, something in his gut told him not to.  He smiled and gave her a quick hug, noting how stiff she seemed.  Soon after the party broke up, Harry was helping her get the babies to bed.  The nanny was coming until next week, when Harry went back to work.

            He was looking forward to work; he needed to have a long talk with Cho Chang.

            Nearly a month had passed and Harry had just gotten home and sat on the couch.  Cho was avoiding him, but he finally cornered her today.  He told her to come over after work, because he was going to figure out what was going on.  Ginny had been pretending everything was fine while in the presence of the babies, but she had virtually no contact with him away from that.  Harry was exhausted from being in the middle.  It was like his school years, except he was facing losing more than his life…he might lose Ginny.

            "Harry?  Is that you?" his wife's voice floated down the stairs.

            "Yes, it's me."

            Ginny came into the living room, and Harry's heart beat a little faster.  It had since the day he saw her in her little house on Station Road.  Now he knew why, and it twisted inside.

            "How was work?" she asked, seemingly normal.

            "Boring, they only thing I managed to do today was finally ask Cho to come to the house."

            "What?" Ginny's voice froze.  "I don't want her in my house, Harry."

            "We have to work this thing out, Gin."

            Ginny glared at him.  "I don't have anything to work out.  I hate her, she hates me, and I broke her nose once.  I'll do it again, if I have to."

            Harry barely kept from laughing.  This was Ginny from school, Ginny with the six brothers.  _This was the woman he loved._

            Funny how that though kept popping into his head.

            "You told me she's been saying horrible things to you when I'm not around.  We're going to approach her with this and see what she has to say."

            Ginny rolled her eyes and fell beside him on the sofa.  "Don't you believe me?"

            Harry looked at her.  "Of course I believe you.  I wish you had told me sooner, but I can't help that now.  The least we can do is get an explanation from her."

            "You really believe me?" Ginny asked, her mouth a little "o" of surprise.

            Harry leaned closer.  "Yes.  Um, Ginny?"

            She was mesmerized by the look in Harry's eyes.  "Yes, Harry?"

            "I'm going to kiss you, so stop me now."

            "I don't want to," she admitted.

            Harry kissed her like he had wanted to for months.  Long, deep, and sensual.  A kiss that reminded her that she was actually married to him.  The kiss went on as Harry pulled her closer and spread his hands across her back.  Ginny nearly fainted with desire for him.

            And then the doorbell chimed.

            "Damn," Ginny muttered.

            With an amused smile, Harry touched his forehead to hers.  "Later?"

            "Yes, please."

            As Harry pulled away, Ginny was hit with the startling reality that she was in love with her husband.  When Harry wanted to end this marriage, it would break her heart.

            "Hello, Harry," Cho's voice drifted in.  "I was so surprised when you asked me over, and in the office too!  What if someone had heard you?  Where's that girl who lives here?"

            Ginny's fists balled, and then relaxed as Harry replied, "My _wife _is in the living room.  Come in."

            Cho stalked into the room and glared balefully at Ginny, who gazed calmly back.

            "Oh look," the older woman said bitingly.  "It's you."

            "Welcome to our home, Cho.  Would you like some tea?  Valerie's still here and can bring some."

            "No," she clipped.

            "I'd like some," Harry pleaded with a smile.

            Ginny looked into his eyes and smiled back.  There was something there that reminded her of the kiss they had just shared.  She rose and went into the kitchen.

            Valerie was a good-natured woman, whom Ginny liked enormously.  She was humming as Ginny entered.

            "Miss Val," Ginny smiled.  "Could you do something for me?"

            "You're the boss sweetie," Valerie replied.  "It's not a favor to ask me to do something, it's my job."

            Ginny blushed.  She certainly wasn't used to servants, and she had three and two house elves.

            "Can you or the elves one make tea for three and bring it to the living room?"

            "I'll set Dorna on it, ma'am."

            "I wish you'd just call me Ginny."

            "I know," Valerie chuckled as Ginny left.

            Back in the living room, Harry was still standing while Cho sat on the sofa, looking at him invitingly.

            "You're absolutely impossible," Ginny snapped before she thought.  "I leave the room for a couple of minutes and you hit on him.  What is wrong with you?"

            "Ginny," Harry said, a touch of warning in his tone.  "I was waiting for you."

            "Sit, Harry, here in the chair.  You've been working all day."

            "So have you," he retorted.

            "Shush," Ginny commanded.  "Sit."

            Harry obediently sat in an overstuffed chair that Ginny usually curled up in to read.  She perched on the arm and looked at Cho.

            "No point in dancing around it," she said quickly.  "We're looking for a reason, Cho."

            "A reason for what?" Cho asked haughtily as Dorna the elf brought the tea in.  Dorna was dressed in a prettily embroidered cheesecloth towel.

            "Dorna, your towel is so pretty," Harry blurted, just noticing the elf.

            "Dorna thanks you, sir.  Dorna's mistress made it pretty for Dorna."

            "Ginny?" Harry asked.  "You did that?"

            Ginny nodded.  "I can sew a little."

            "Dorna thinks she's wonderful, sir."

            "Thank you, Dorna.  We'll get the tea, you go help Valerie."

            The elf vanished, and Cho's lip curled into a sneer.

            "You shouldn't pet house elves so much.  I'm not saying you should mistreat them, but if you give them too much they'll start wanting paid."

            "So we'd pay them," Harry shrugged.  "We asked you here to find out why you've said certain things to Ginny."

            "Like what, Harry?" she asked innocently.

            "Like you get him away from me, and that I was filthy and low bred, and that I was keeping Harry up where his position and status can get respect," Ginny supplied helpfully.

            Darting a glare in her direction, Cho sniffed.  "I just don't think you're socially adept enough to be a proper wife to Harry."

            "Like I attend so many social events," Harry bit out sarcastically.

            "You should," she declared.  "You're the boy who lived and you defeated You-Know-Who, and your one of the top Aurors, not to mention a wonderful Quidditch player.  You deserve fame and recognition."

            "I've got enough thanks."

            "Did it ever occur to you, Cho," Ginny asked genuinely, "that Harry might just want a normal life?"

            "Why?"

            They saw that Cho really didn't understand.  She wanted to be with Harry because _she_ wanted fame and fortune and those things.  She really didn't understand what it was to be part of a family or have a simple life.  Surprisingly, it was Ginny who walked over and sat beside her on the sofa.

            "Cho, you can be Harry's friend, and coworker, and if you want, you can even be _my_ friend.  But you can't be with Harry.  You want different things out of life.  Find someone who wants what you want out of life.  It's the only way you'll be happy."

            Cho stared at her for a moment.  Suddenly, she didn't hate Ginny anymore.  She still didn't like her; after all, Ginny had broken her nose.  Cho stood.

            "I need to go," she said.

            Harry and Ginny stood and watched her rush from the house.  When Harry looked at Ginny, there were tears pouring down her face.

            "Babe, what's wrong?"

            Ginny slowly shook her head.  "I can't do this anymore.  I…we need to end this."

            Harry couldn't have felt worse or been more surprised if she had punched him.

            "What?"

            Ginny shook her head.  "We married for the wrong reasons, Harry.  There's no hope for that.  So Cho doesn't belong with you.  Neither do I.  I'll be leaving as soon as I find a house."

            Harry stared intently at her face.  "Is this what you want to do?"

            Ginny sobbed, "It's what I _have_ to do if I'm to have any self-respect."

            Harry felt his soul shatter.

            "Then I won't stop you."

            Ginny ran from the room as Harry collapsed into the chair.

Review Response

Jaquelyne:                     Don't you hate stupid people?  Like these two?

Brios:                           That was a good time for me, too.

Sarahamanda:               How do you feel now?

SnowflakeGinny:          It will be longer now.  It's like talking to a brick wall with them.

Tessa:                           They are JJ, Wren, and Sy, by order of age.

Valanthe:                      I'm glad you like it.  Next time say the most not the least.

Lourdes1:                     Harry's got it, Ginny's got it…now if they could get it together…

Launiqsiae:                   I did and I will.

Ninkenate:                    I can only see marriage from a woman's view…but I ask my husband and he never sees the women who are flirting with him.  Even if I do.

LaurelinElentari:            I guess now you'll be wondering if she's coming back.

BladesOfInfinity:          HERE! (lol) Thanks for reviewing.

Koala Tangerine:            I'm flattered to say the least.  I've never been through labor, so I had to research that a bit.  I like this story; it's a lot of fun.


	8. Why I Don't Drink

Disclaimer:  Don't hate me.

A/N: Ouch!  You guys are ready to lynch me!  Give me a break.

Chapter Eight

This is Why I Don't Drink

            Three long, lonely months had passed for Ginny.  Harry had set up an account for her and the babies, so she didn't need to work.  She rented a small house, and wondered what she was going to do when JJ, Wren, and Sy started walking.  She missed having help with the housework.  She missed the big beautiful house.  Mostly, she missed Harry.

            Ginny was folding clothes when a knock came at her door.  She didn't really know any of her neighbors, so she rarely had company.

            "Come in," she called.

            "Ginny?" a tentative voice echoed.

            Ginny stood and looked at the caller.  She wanted to scream.  Cho Chang was in her house!  It had been three months since she had seen anyone but the babies and the boy who delivered the groceries.  She sat again and picked up some baby clothes to fold.

            "I'm so sorry to intrude on you Ginny, but I had to talk to you," Cho said.  Gone was the hatefulness of previous encounters.

            "About what?"

            "Harry."

            Ginny's heart beat wildly in her chest.  It still hurts so much to think about him, and she thought about him often.

            "What about him?"

            "He's dying."

            Ginny jumped to her feet, clean clothes spilling to the floor.

            "What?" she yelped.

            "Without you, Harry is falling apart.  You're killing him.  He needs you, Ginny."

            Ginny refused to give in to the threatening tears.  "I don't belong with him, Cho.  You were right about that, at least."

            "No," Cho answered with a small stomp of her foot.  "I wasn't right.  I was an idiot.  I wanted someone who had prestige and power and money, and since Harry keeps having them thrown at him, I thought I wanted him.  Harry and I are opposites that don't attract.  Besides, I'm seeing someone."

            Ginny stared curiously.  "Does Harry even know where I am?"

            Cho sighed.  "He won't even look for you.  He says that everything is up to you.  Honestly, we've never seen him like this.  He's like a shell."

            Ginny couldn't meet her eyes.  She stared at her laundry, and finally said, "I'll need some time, Cho.  Thank you for letting me know."

            The Asian woman stepped closer.  "I am sorry for everything I've done to you, Ginny.  I…have no logical explanation.  I hope to make it up to you someday."

            Ginny smiled wanly.  "I hate to say it, but I really have a lot of work to do.  I'm sorry, could we talk another time?"

            As soon as Cho left, Ginny felt drained.  She needed an evening of fun.  It had been too long since she went out.  She walked to the fireplace and called Molly.

            "Ginny! Dear, what's wrong?"

            Ginny shook her head.  "How'd you like some time with your grandbabies, Mum?"

            Harry finally decided he needed a drink to ease the ache in his heart.  He kept drifting into thoughts of Ginny and the babies.  They were four months old now.  Ginny was probably running herself ragged with them.  His house seemed so empty without her in it, but he couldn't even think of leaving it.  The Hog's Head was no private place for a "drown in your sorrows" drink, but he knew someone would send him home eventually.  It wasn't until his fifth firewhiskey that he looked around.

            Ginny walked into the familiar pub.  She knew it from her days at Hogwarts.  It was the kind of place she could drink herself silly.  Not the best of ideas, but she didn't really want to think about that.  She wanted to get completely smashed and forget everything for a few hours.

            Lee Jordan had bought the Hog's Head from the previous owner and was looking over what needed to be done when he noticed Ginny and Harry at opposite ends of the bar.  Both were drinking and seemed unaware of the other's presence.  He shook his head, wondering why they couldn't see what was obvious to everyone.

            Harry saw the red hair at the end of the bar.  He thought he would go say hi, maybe try to forget Ginny for a little bit.

            Sunlight streamed onto Ginny's face, intensifying her headache.  She looked around blearily, trying to figure out where she was.  She tried to sit up but couldn't.  Someone's arm was draped across her stomach.

            "Stupid, stupid," she berated herself quietly.  "This is why I don't drink!"

            The man beside her stirred and Ginny risked a glance.  Then she stared in horrified shock.  What a man.  She'd seen him before.  She was still married to him.

            Harry blinked slowly, trying to think through his hangover.  Drinking had been a bad idea, and someone else was in his bed.  Wouldn't he ever learn?  He opened his eyes to a pair of brown eyes staring intently at him.  After a few seconds passed, he recognized those eyes.

            "Ginny?"

            Tears formed.  Ginny blinked a few times and Harry had to laugh.

            "Let me guess, you were drinking too."

            It was a statement, not a question.  Ginny nodded reluctantly and started crying.

            "What's wrong?" Harry asked, sitting up.

            "I'm just so glad it's you and not someone strange!"

            Harry laughed and hugged his wife to him.  Soon she was laughing too.

            "Ginny, I've been stupid," he informed her.

            "What do you mean?"

            He leaned back and looked into her eyes.  "I love you.  I have since before the babies were even born, probably before that.  I shouldn't have let you go."

            Ginny gasped.  "Oh Harry!  I have loved you forever!  I just thought you deserved better!"

            "I couldn't find a more perfect wife than the one I already have.  Come home, Gin.  You and the babies.  I need you all here, with me."

            Tears again filled Ginny's eyes.  "Do you really mean that, Harry?"

            Happiness filled their hearts as they kissed.  Harry broke the kiss quickly and grinned.

            "What?" Ginny asked.

            "Want to find out what it's like when we're sober?" Harry teased.

            With a throaty growl they disappeared again.

            Later, that afternoon in fact, Harry and Ginny showed up at Arthur and Molly's house to get the babies.  They let their parents know that Ginny was going home and Molly hugged her daughter.

            "That's where you belong, dear," Molly murmured.

            Ginny smiled.  "More than that, Mum.  It's where I want to be."

            It was the babies' seven-month birthday, and Harry had gone to both Muggle and Wizarding shops to buy presents for them.  Ginny laughed at all the trouble he went to.  She was watching the babies play with the boxes when she suddenly felt sick.  She ran for the bathroom, where she stayed for a few minutes.  Harry was torn between watching the babies ignore their presents, and checking on Ginny.  She soon reemerged, blushing a dull red.

            She looked at JJ, Wren, and Sy, and shook her head.

            "Harry, it's times like these that I remember why I don't drink," she said quietly.

            "What is it?" Harry asked, a little worried by her expression.

            "You do want a big family, right?"

            Harry nodded, thoroughly confused.

            "Good, because _this _Weasley seems to bit more fertile than they rest."

            Realization dawned and Harry whooped and spun her around.

            "This is going to drive the others crazy!  We'll be tied with Fred."

            Ginny laughed.  "Having children shouldn't be a contest, but trust my family to make it one.  What if I have twins?"

            Harry kissed her deeply and smiled mischievously.  "Then I'll be winning."

A/N:  This is the end of this story.  I'm thinking of trying my hand at a Potter children story, but I need to know if anyone wants to even know what happens to JJ, Wren, Sy and whoever else comes along.  Try and tell me whether anyone even wants that.

Reviews

Jacqueline:                    Don't badmouth the muses.  They almost made Ginny fall down a flight of stairs, but I talked them out of it.

Sarahamanda:               Don't be mad, I have lots of other stories I should have been writing on.

Ahbahh:                        I love you too?  Thanks for the review.

SnowflakeGinny:          Your name would be a good story title; one's forming in my head now…somebody's given my muses caffeine.

LaurelinElentari:            _Am_ I a good writer?  I have never considered myself one.

Maria:                          Sorry for the depression, have some chocolate.

Raven:                          It's going to be okay…

Lourdes:                       I fixed it, no worries.

JamieBell:                     I had to rush the end…it felt like I needed to rush it.

Animezebra:                 So do you like it?

JWGrey:                       Is three months too long?

Orchid6297:                 Hope you like it…


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ginny Potter cried as she stood in front of the officiating wizard in her parents' backyard. She and Harry were renewing their vows in a formal ceremony, attended by all of the Weasleys and people from Harry's office. Ron and Hermione's little one was crying piteously, and JJ, Wren and Sy were toddling around their parents' feet. Small Weasleys everywhere were creating pure bedlam, but they wouldn't have changed a single moment of the day.

"Do you, Ginny, promise to uphold your vows to love, honor, and cherish your husband; forsaking all others, submitting dutifully to him in all things for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"Do you, Harry, promise to uphold your vows to love, honor, and cherish your wife; forsaking all others, putting her needs above your own in all things for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"From this moment on, you are bound. Heart, soul, life. You may kiss your wife."

Just as their lips met, Ginny's water broke. Potter children four and five were trying to make it in time for the reception. Ginny swore colorfully and frowned up at Harry, who laughed and hugged her.

Security was once again called into St. Mungo's waiting room as they nurse announced the births of Cedric Arthur and Remus Rubeus Potter. Ginny lay smiling at her five young children as Harry counted fingers and toes.

"Well, you're certainly helping me win, love," he commented.

"Shut it, Harry. Our children are not a contest. And I believe I'd like to wait awhile before having any more."

Harry glanced amusedly at her. "More? We've barely got enough bedrooms as is."

Ginny nodded sedately. "I know. Ced and Remi will probably have to share a room. Unless we build on another."

Harry wagged his finger at her. "You just gave birth. You aren't even allowed to think about more for at least a year."

His wife merely smiled. He pressed his lips to her forehead and ran his fingers idly through her hair.

"I am so blessed," he said quietly. "I have three fifteen month old children and two newborn children and a beautiful wife who makes me so happy I can't believe I'm awake most of the time."

"Harry," Ginny chided. "That was positively sappy."

Harry chuckled. "I've had a rough day."

Ginny hit him with the pillow.

"If you think this was rough, wait till they start attending Hogwarts."


End file.
